Un geste inattendu
by Nyonoshii
Summary: Alors qu'il allait à la bibliothèque pour chercher un devoir oublié, Ron bouscule un certain blond qui va bien évidemment profiter de la situation... Slash RW.DM!(chap upload !dernierchapitre!)
1. Etonnement

 ♥**ΩξΩξΩ****ξ****Un geste inattendu********ΩξΩξΩξ******

**_Coucou me revoici Ici une fic mettant en scène Ron & Draco ! C'est un couple assez rare et j'ai eu envie d'écrire pour voir ce que cela donnait... J'espère que cela vous plaira !_**

**_C'est du slash –évidemment- (ma deuxième fic slash= relation homosexuelle) et si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin !_**

**_En attendant la suite de mon autre fic en cours, voici le 1er chapitre, que j'avais écrit y'a longtemps d'une petite fic... _**

**_  Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, rien à moi. Seul l'histoire que je vais vous raconter m'appartient ! _**

_Note 1** :(Cette fic sera assez courte, pas plus de cinq ou quatre  chapitres, je pense !)**_

_Note pas utile** : J'hésite à mettre cette fic entre G et PG-13... Bon, j'vais la mettre en PG au moins j'suis tranquille !**_

_Note 2** : Entre « »  les pensées de Ron. **_

**_            Entre les pensées de Draco._**

****

_----------------------------------_

Chap. 01 : Etonnement

_----------------------------------_

   Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, aux alentours de cinq heures de l'après-midi. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde, et le peu de personne présente travaillaient sur leur devoirs ou lisaient silencieusement. Tout le monde (une dizaine d'élèves) était calme et tout le monde sursauta lorsqu'un cri parcourut la salle.

- Nooooon ! J'ai ENCORE oublié mon devoir de potion sur un bureau de la bibliothèque !

- Ron ! Arrête de hurler comme un malade ! On dirait un évadé d'un asile psychiatrique ! réprimanda Hermione Granger.

Le désespoir se transforma en étonnement.

- Asile psikatric? Demanda Ron, étonné.

- Laisse tomber, c'est un bâtiment moldu où on enferme les fous, intervint Harry en étouffant un rire. Euh, sinon... Tu devrais te dépêcher de récupérer ton devoir, recommanda-t-il.

- Oui, tu as raison, j'y vais de ce pas ! à tout de suite ! dit précipitamment Ron avant de courir hors de la salle.

  Il dévala les escaliers, priant mentalement pour que quelqu'un n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de vouloir prendre un devoir innocemment oublié sur le bord d'un bureau...

  Il priait encore, quand il percuta quelqu'un de point fouet. Sous le choc, les deux personnes tombèrent par terre. Ron ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était assis (ou plutôt affalé) sur le ventre de cette personne. Il se morfondit en excuse, ne se souciant pas de la personne en elle-même. Il se levait (ou essayait de se lever) quand une main l'attrapa au bras et, avec force, tira, le faisant chuter de plus belle.

- Et bien, Weasley ? Tu as la vue qui baisse ? Tu devrais t'acheter des lunettes... Oh, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que ton père n'a même pas assez d'argent pour pouvoir faire corriger la vue de ses enfants.

 Le rouge monte aux joues de Ron qui, prit au dépourvu, ne put que qu'écumer de rage.

- Malefoy !... Espèce de sale petite...

Il s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup de point, en guise de réponse, quand la voix narquoise de son ennemi retentit dans le couloir.

- Si tu pouvais dégager de mon torse, maintenant, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

 En effet, Ron était –pratiquement- à califourchon sur lui. Il s'en aperçut un peu trop tard et rougit de plus belle. Jamais il n'avait connu de situation plus embarrassantes.

- Tu vas payer, sale fouine ! Grogna-t-il.

- Je n'ai rien fait. C'est toi qui t'aies affalé sur moi.

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a attrapé le bras pour...

Il s'interrompit, gêné.

- Pour ?...

  Ron fixa intensément son ennemi : les cheveux blonds, la peau d'une extrême pâleur, et les yeux saphir où se mêlaient ciel et tempête. Il était vraiment magnifique. Le roux venait à peine de le réaliser. C'était la première fois qu'il regardait vraiment son ennemi, ne l'ayant jamais fait auparavant, ne considérant Malfoy que comme une sale fouine.

  Le point toujours levé, il hésitait, désormais, à l'abattre sur ce visage si parfait.

- Je... ne put que bredouiller Ron.

 Draco l'avait entièrement hypnotisé.

- Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu pour me frapper ?

 La voix semblait venir d'une lointaine, très lointaine galaxie. Ron ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de celui de Malfoy. « Que vais-je faire ? » Pensa-t-il, horrifié. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

  Au ralenti, bien que le geste ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, le roux déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Surpris, celui-ci ne réagît pas à l'instant même. Quant à Ron, tout aussi surpris que Malfoy, il ne réalisait pas non plus ce qu'il faisait. Alors qu'il reprenait petit à petit le contrôle de lui-même et qu'il voulait repousser le blond, il sentit la langue de son ennemi se frayer un chemin, pour approfondir le baiser, et venir caresser agréablement la sienne.

   L'esprit du roux était submergé entre mille sensations et sentiments. Il était ahuri que le blond veuille continuer le baiser, heureux, et horrifié à la fois.  Son incompréhension anesthésiait son corps, et il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il était là, pour ainsi dire couché sur Draco, à l'embrasser.

  Et soudainement, tout cessa aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé. Ron le repoussa et recula précipitamment. Horrifié par ce qu'ils venaient de faire (« Et dire que c'est moi qui a commenc ! »), il regarda Malfoy, totalement déconnecté par ce qui se passait. Le blond, d'abord surpris, lui lança un sourire amusé.

- Comme ça, tu es gay ?... constata-t-il, pensif.

- Je ne suis pas homo ! cria presque Ron, paniqué.

  Cependant, il n'en était plus très sûr et sa voix manquait de conviction.

  Encore sous le choc, il se releva et partit en courant. Draco Malfoy se pourlécha les lèvres, satisfait et surpris à la fois, et se leva à son tour pour partir dans la direction opposée.

  Ron Weasley, confus, horrifié et gêné courait, courait, avec une seule pensée en tête.

« J'ai embrassé Draco Malfoy et il a répondu à mon baiser... »

 Il ne savait pas du tout où il courait ainsi. Il s'en fichait.

« J'ai embrassé Draco Malfoy et il a répondu à mon baiser... »

 Il se retrouva dehors, près du lac. Il s'effondra sur un pin et reprit son souffle, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler le rouge de ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi j'ai embrassé Malfoy ? Est-ce que je l'ai--... RIDICULE ! D'abord, je n'ai jamais eu de préférence pour... Pour... Pour les hommes. Je ne suis pas homosexuel ! J'ai toujours été attiré par les FILLES. N'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai, je ne mens pas ! La preuve, j'ai été fou amoureux de Fleur Delacour lorsqu'elle est venue quelques temps à Poudlard lors de ma quatrième année ! J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me remarque ! Ah, oui, mais elle a du sang vélane dans les veines, c'est peut-être dû à ça... Je suis forcément tombé amoureux d'une fille ! Hermione... ? Non, non, absurde ! Je le croyais, mais finalement ce n'est pas de l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle. Juste une très, très forte amitié, je la considère comme ma sœur, c'est tout... Mais je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes ! Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes, c'est n'importe quoi ! Donc, c'est uniquement avec Draco... Ou Malfoy... Ou peut importe ! De toute façon c'est n'importe quoi, au risque de me répéter ! Hum... C'est vrai qu'il est assez beau... Non, il n'est pas « assez beau », il est tout simplement parfait ! Si seulement il n'était pas aussi hypocrite, narquois, idiot, insupportable, bref, en un mot, « Serpentard »... Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Je ne suis pas AMOUREUX de lui ! C'est débile ! Mais alors... Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé, par Merlin ? Il faut dire que j'ai profité de la situation. J'étais SUR lui... Il n'essayait même pas de bouger. Jusqu'à ce que je l'embrasse... Voilà, tout est de sa faute ! Il n'avait qu'à me repousser lorsque j'étais SUR lui, aussi ! Hum ? Cela voudrait que Malfoy est... gay ? C'est la meilleure ! Et c'est complètement absurde ! De toute façon, je n'y suis pour rien ! Oui, c'est ça, c'est la situation qui a tout fait contre moi. Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi Malfoy a répondu à mon baiser ? Il a profité du fait que j'étais abasourdi par mes propres actes pour approfondir le baiser. Donc, dans ce cas-là, il serait vraiment homo ? Bon, admettons, bien que ce soit absurde, le fait que Draco Malfoy soit homo... Pourquoi moi, je suis impliqué là-dedans ? Il n'éprouverait pas... ABSURDE ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe chez moi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez lui ?! »

   Et tandis que Ron continuait à se torturer la tête, après une bonne trentaine de minutes, il décida de revenir dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

 Fatigué, il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame (Magna Anima[1]) et traînant des pieds, décida d'aller directement au dortoir. Depuis son départ, en effet, une heure et demie était passée.

  Hermione et Harry arrivèrent en trombe près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Hermione.

- Rien rien... Je n'ai pas retrouvé mon devoir. Mentit Ron.

Harry le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

- Tu sembles fatigué.

- Euh, oui, un peu, admit Ron. je vais faire une petite sieste.

Ses deux meilleurs amis ne préférèrent pas insister, et ils regardèrent silencieusement Ron monter les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Après tout, les roux aussi avaient leurs petits secrets.

À l'autre bout du château, un certain blond aux cheveux reflets argentés, dans sa chambre privée de préfet, se demandait encore pourquoi un certain roux aux multiples tâches de rousseur l'avait embrassé. Confortablement installé sur son lit, il revoyait sans cesse la scène se répéter dans sa tête.

   Il revenait de la bibliothèque, lorsque Ron Weasley l'avait percuté, et ils étaient tombés par terre. Weasley avait « atterri » (et c'était le bon mot, pourtant) sur Malfoy.

  Il était plutôt amusé de la situation, bien que, sans vouloir l'admettre, il en était assez gêné. Mais contrairement à Ron, Draco s'assumait complètement.

Comme à mon habitude, je l'ai provoqué, et il s'apprêtait à me donner un coup de poing. Et puis, soudainement, le voici qu'il m'embrasse...

D'abord dégoûté de se faire embrasser par Weasley, il décida de le provoquer un peu plus en répondant à son baiser. Après tout, c'est lui qui a commencé... Mais était-ce vraiment de la provocation... ? Draco ne préférait pas y penser.

  Il avait une certaine attirance pour les hommes, attirance qu'il assumait également,  – bien qu'il ne préférait pas que Lucius Malfoy et le monde entier (ou Poudlard à la limite) le sache !

 Il méprisait encore Ron. Rien n'aurait pu changer, en l'espace d'un instant. Mais il avait envie que cela recommence, car après tout, il ne fallait pas se le cacher : il avait trouvé cela agréable. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu ignorer cette évidence ? Ce n'était pas comme si il éprouvait quelques sentiments pour le roux. Ça, cela serait toujours impossible !

  C'était juste l'envie de prendre possession de ses lèvres, de goûter à sa peau, de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Ce que l'on définissait généralement comme étant le désir.

**_A suivre_**

****

_Voilà, fini .Bon, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si vous avez aimé (je ne mords pas encore alors ça serait pas de refus '''!)_

_Note 2 : Les chapitres ne seront pas plus longs que ça, en principe. Désolée, ce n'est qu'une pitite fic '''' ! La suite bientôt, j'suis motivée ! _

_Bye ! _

_Nyo ! _

[1] Magna Anima : Si mon latin n'est pas trop défaillant, cela veut dire « Grande âme ».


	2. ça ne s'arrange pas!

Un geste inattendu

_Coucou ! Voici la suite, dans les temps :D !!! Pour une fois TT'''... Non, j'oublie pas mon autre fic, « Prends ton en-vol », mais comme j'ai pas fini d'écrire le chapitre suivant, forcément, ça prend plus de temps ''' ! _

**Disclaimer****_ : _****Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, rien à moi. Seul l'histoire que je vais vous raconter m'appartient !**

_Note 1 **: Entre « »  les pensées de Ron. **_

**_            Entre les pensées de Draco._**

****

Je rappelle que cette fic est un slash Draco/Ron ! Donc ceux qui seraient éventuellement choqués... Par ici la sortie SVP!

Réponses aux reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! J'pensais pas en avoir autant pour une fic pareille...

**Nymia : **Coucou Nymia ! Je te remercie de reviewer cette fic également, je suis très contente de te retrouver ! Je ne savais pas du tout que tu t'appelais Lucille ! Lol sacré hasard quand mêmeuh ! Bon sinon moi non plus j'suis pas particulièrement fan du couple RW/DM mais c'est très facile à écrire et puis, c'est sympathique de temps en temps donc voilà quoi.... J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Zagro : **Merci ! C'est vrai que Ron/Draco... On en voit pas souvent et c'est dommage --'' !

**SoccerS&B : **Non, je vais pas abandonner ! Vos reviews me motivent et je suis déjà motivée donc ... Voilà la suite !

**Lisandra :** Ah vi t'as raison ça veut dire grand esprit... Oups ''' ! Va falloir que je révise mon voc' lol. Merci pour tes compliments, ils me font trop rougir Oo'''... J'espère que le 2e chapitre te plaira autant !

**Jade :** Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite !

**Amano Ai :** Tu peux trouver quelques fics Ron/Draco sur ff.net, sans compter la mienne, il y en a 12. Mais bon, pratiquement aucune ne sont terminées, à part quelques one-shots, et bon... voilà quoi ! Celle que j'ai préférée, c'est « No matter What »  mais malheureusement elle a été abandonnée par son auteur. Voilà, j'essaye de chercher sur d'autres sites de fics HP, mais j'ai pas trouvé grand-chose Oo'' ! Bon, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et je remercie ta curiosité !

**Vif d'or :** Coucou ! Je suis contente de te voir ici, et pour la suite de Prend ton en-vol, c'est pas encore gagné... J'essaye d'écrire un peu chaque jour mais c'est pas facile ! En attendant pour décompresser, une petite fic Ron/Drago très facile à écrire... Au début on trouve le couple saugrenu mais moi j'aime bien :P. Voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras le 2e chapitre !

**Sumer lupin :** Salut ! En cette heure tardive (à savoir : 2:58-matin) où j'écris le milieu du chapitre 3, il est très charmant d'avoir reçu une review comme la tienne ça motive encore plus pour écrire, si si ! Oh, je te rassure, au moment où paraîtra ce chapitre, le chap. 3 aura été écrit depuis belle lurette... Enfin j'espère ! C'est vrai que Ron n'est pas assez exploité dans les fics, pourtant moi j'l'aime bien le ptit Ronny... Bon, c'est vrai, je préfère Harry/Drago mais... Bon j'aime bien Ron quoi ! Voili ! J'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira !

_----------------------------------------------_

Chapitre .02 : ça ne s'arrange pas !

_----------------------------------------------_

   Driiiiiiiiiiiiiing !

- Hum... Maman, laisse-moi...

 Malheureusement pour Ron, ce n'était pas sa mère qui le réveillait, mais le réveil matin de Neville. Il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de voir l'heure projeté sur le plafond. 8 :30... Le jeune homme referma paisiblement les yeux pour les rouvrir précipitamment.

 - HUIT HEURES ET DEMIE ! MERDE ON EST EN RETARD !!!

Il se leva, réveilla les autres au passage, y arriva facilement pour Neville, Dean et Seamus, mais eu beaucoup plus de mal pour tenter de réveiller son meilleur ami qui ronflait allègrement.

 - Harry, réveille-toi, par Merlin ! On est en retard ! Ouhou, Harry ! IL EST 8 :30 ! On n'a plus le temps de dormir !

 Enfin, le Survivant décida d'ouvrir un œil.

 - Ron, laisse-moi...

 Le roux pesta en levant les yeux au ciel. « Le plus dur est fait... »

 - Bon, débrouille-toi tout seul, moi j'y vais !

 Et joignant le geste à la parole, il s'habilla directement et allant dans la salle de bain, il se débarbouilla deux minutes. Il prit son sac, sortit en courant  et prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Quel jour est-on aujourd'hui ? Vendredi ? Oui, vendredi... Qu'est-ce que l'on a, le vendredi ? Potion en première heure... ? Nooooon on a potion en première heure ! Affreux ! Je vais encore être en retard ! En plus, je vais devoir supporter ces crétins de Serpentards... Et Malfoy aussi... Et surtout Malfoy aussi ! Si il le faut, il a déjà prévenu tout Poudlard ! Ron Weasley est gay, Ron Weasley est gay, Ron Weasley est gay... Oooooh nooon... »

 Comme à son habitude, s'arrachant presque les cheveux, Ron continua de se « prendre la tête » un bon moment encore, jusqu'au moment où il arriva enfin à la porte du maudit cachot. Il soupira un bon coup, prit son courage à deux main, à vrai dire à une seule pour ouvrir la porte, entra, et essaya d'aller à une place libre discrètement

« Faites qu'il ne me remarque pas – Faites qu'il ne me remarque pas - Faites qu'il ne me remarque pas - Faites qu'il ne me remarque pas... »

 Mais malheureusement pour lui, le regard perçant de Severus Rogue l'avait remarqué depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte, et ce fut d'une voix particulièrement doucereuse et sarcastique que celui-ci ouvrit la bouche.

 - Mr Weasley. Je vois que vous avez bien... profité de votre sommeil. Tiens, vos compagnons de chambre ne sont pas présents ? Comme c'est étrange...

« Par Merlin, comment il a fait pour savoir que mes compagnons de chambre n'étaient pas l ! Il m'espionne ou quoi ? » Fut la première pensée du roux avant de devenir rouge pivoine. Un léger « Hep, Weasley » l'interpella, et, détournant la tête, il vit Draco Malfoy, le même que celui qui torturait ses pensées, se lécher les lèvres en lui lançant ce regard et ce demi-sourire dont il avait le secret. Les pupilles de notre pauvre roux s'agrandirent de stupeur alors que son visage prenait la teinte de la lave en fusion, bien pire que le rouge pivoine habituel. Il essaya vainement de murmurer un « Malfoy arrête ça tout de suite » mais ne put que réprimer un soupir. Son calvaire prit fin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Harry, Seamus, Dean et Neville, tous aussi gênés les uns que les autres. Ron profita du moment où Malfoy tournait la tête pour baisser la sienne et essayer de se faire oublier, et surtout d'oublier ses satanées hormones ! Il se calma un petit peu, au moment où il entendit un « Vingt-cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor » ce qui le refroidit un peu... Un tout petit peu.

  A partir de cet instant-là, il n'écouta plus grand-chose, essayant de ne pas penser à Draco Malfoy, chose qui devait être probablement difficile à faire comprendre à ses hormones.

« Oh Merlin... Comment fait-il pour être si... si sexy ? NON IL N'EST PAS SEXY ! Mais ces lèvres... Et cette langue ! Hum... Il est carrément malade de faire ça ! Mais ça ne m'a pas déplu, du tout... Et j'aimerais beaucoup expérimenter une nouvelle fois cette langue ... NON NON ET NON ! RON WEASLEY, SEIZE ANS, TU N'ES QU'UN CRETIN ! Il faut absolument se calmer... Oui, oui, se calmer... Et puis ces yeux ! De vrais orages miniatures... à cause –grâce à moi... ? TAIS-TOI SOMBRE IDIOT OU TU VAS FAIRE UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE AVANT LA FIN DE CE COURS ! »

 Il essaya vainement de contenir son esprit autant qu'il le put, mais c'était chose difficile. Alors que Rogue distribuait les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection d'une potion dont Ron ignorait le nom, celui-ci reçut une boulette de papier sur le crâne qui ricocha sur ses genoux. Tournant la tête, il vit Malfoy lui sourire machiavéliquement.

« Saleté d'angelot blond... Un jour je lui ferais ravaler son sourire de faux-c... »

Il maugréa intérieurement et entreprit de dérouler le mot. Les yeux écarquillés, il lut ce qui était impeccablement écrit à l'encre verte. « J'ai envie de toi. »

« Oh bon dieu... » Se dit Ron alors que ses hormones en reprenaient un coup. Il fourra le mot dans la poche de sa robe et essaya de contenir la rougeur de son visage.

« Il a envie de moi - Il a envie de moi - Il a envie de moi - Il a envie de moi - Il a envie de moi - Il a envie de moi –... » Il se sentit légèrement vaciller alors que sa conscience s'était promenée quelque part.  Il essaya de confectionner sa potion en y mettant le plus de conviction possible, mais peine perdue ! Il tremblait, faisait tomber ses ingrédients par terre, se trompait dans l'ordre des éléments à mettre, faisait de la purée des vessies de cafard qu'il devait couper en morceaux... « Je suis raide comme un piquet... Faut que je sois plus naturel....Oh merde, j'aurais pas du penser ça... » Mais il l'avait diablement pensé et il sentit prendre des couleurs de plus belle.

  Enfin la fin de ce damné cours s'acheva, avec une potion d'une couleur peu convaincante et un Ron en feu. Il sortit précipitamment du cachot, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux personnes autour de lui. Il tournait à un couloir quand il sentit une main sur son cou l'attirer dans une salle de classe vide. Deux lèvres avides prirent possession des siennes et il sentit une main s'abandonner dans ses cheveux roux.

- Draco, laisse-m... gémit-il avant d'être coupé par la langue du blond qui s'introduisait dans sa bouche.

 Abandonnant toute résistance inutile, Ron entreprit de passer une main dans les mèches si blondes de son plus-si-ennemi-que-ça, puis passer une autre main sur sa gorge si invitante, et fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il entendit Malfoy laisser échapper un gémissement prometteur.

 Lorsque enfin ils se séparèrent pour reprendre un peu leur souffle, Ron, gêné comme jamais il ne l'avait été, entreprit de s'enfuir en prenant les jambes à son coup, mais une poigne ferme sur son bras l'en empêcha.

 - Je croyais qu'un Gryffondor était plus courageux... murmura Draco d'une voix rauque.

 - Lâ...Lâche-moi, Drac...Malfoy...

 - Il n'en est pas question.

 Ron n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus entendre cette voix rauque d'amusement ? De provocation ? Ou de ...désir ? Ron frissonna à cette pensée. Non, il ne pouvait se résoudre de penser que Draco le _désirait_. C'était insens !

« Pourtant... C'est ce que je veux... Non je ne le veux pas ! Mon corps le veut, mais moi, sûrement pas ! »

 - Voilà c'est ça !... C'est mon CORPS qui te veut. Murmura le roux, le rythme cardiaque beaucoup plus rapide que d'habitude.

 - Ah oui ?... Tu me veux, Weasley ? fit-il en guise de réponse.

 Les yeux de Malfoy brillaient, d'une étrange lueur. Il s'approcha de Ron et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du roux. Mais cette fois-ci, d'une façon beaucoup plus délicate. Beaucoup plus tendre. Ron réprima de nouveau un frisson. L'air semblait s'être réchauffé. Ron bouillonnait.

 Draco voulait aller plus loin. Que ce soit hormonal ou non, il s'en fichait. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Ron. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait comprendre. Et il se demandait pourquoi Ron ne voulait pas accepter, tout simplement ? Draco le sentait, Ron aussi trépignait d'impatience. Alors pourquoi ?

 - Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mon baiser ? Murmura-t-il.

 Le roux déglutit faiblement. « Parce que c'est impossible. Tu t'appelles Malfoy et moi Weasley. Tu es du sexe mâle et moi aussi. Tu es un Serpentard et moi un Gryffondor. Rien ne peut marcher entre nous ! Il n'y a aucun sentiment, c'est juste un désir passager, comme c'est souvent le cas à notre âge ! » Pensa-t-il avant de reculer.

 - Oublie ça, Draco, oublie tout...

 Et avant que le blond n'aie pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Ron Weasley était déjà parti, se réfugier quelque part dans un lieu que Draco ignorait.

 Il tressaillit. Il venait tout bonnement de se faire jeter. Pourquoi Weasley, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ? Comment son corps pourrait-il l'oublier ? Si tu penses que je vais t'ignorer bien gentiment, tu te trompes, Ronald Weasley. Tu te trompes allègrement... Sa fierté et son orgueil en avaient pris un coup. Il _voulait_ Ron. Draco Malfoy était un être tenace qui n'oubliait pas facilement. Il avait été blessé au plus profond de lui-même, et bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien y croire.

Je ne peux pas t'oublier...

Il partit se rendre à son prochain cours, d'une colère froide qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

 Mais Draco se trompait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. C'était bien plus que du simple désir. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier.

**_A suivre..._**

****

_Voilà, ça vous a plu ? Il a été beaucoup plus facile à écrire que le précédent. J'ai jamais osé écrire ce genre de scène Oo''' ! Et ben voilà c'est fait :P. Lol ! Je préviens quand même qu'il n'y aura pas plus que ça dans les scènes « osées ». J'ai pas envie de faire plus, j'ai déjà changé le rating en « PG-13 », mais c'est tout, voilà ! Laissez un pitit mot si vous avez aimé, cela me fera très plaisir !_

_Nyo._


	3. Colère sentiments et orgueil

Un geste inattendu

_Bonjour tout le monde Voici la suite dans les temps ! _

**Disclaimer****_ : _****Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, rien à moi. Seul l'histoire que je vais vous raconter m'appartient !**

_Note 1 **: Entre « » les pensées de Ron. **_

**_ Dans les chapitres précédents, j'ai remarqué que les astérisques (pour les pensées de Draco )ne s'affichaient pas sur TT... Donc excusez-moi si, au cours des chapitres précédents, la narration était confuse, car à cause de ce problème assez énervant, on avait l'impression d'avoir du POV Draco (ses pensées) en plein milieu de MA narration à moi. Voilà, désolée pour le dérangement, désormais les pensées de Draco seront entre [ ]. Saleté de filtre de ! _**

****

Je rappelle que cette fic est un slash Draco/Ron ! Donc ceux qui seraient éventuellement choqués... Par ici la sortie SVP!

Merci pour les reviews Comme d'habitude, vos petits mots m'ont beaucoup touché... Voici les réponse oo

**Amano ai :** coucou j'suis contente que tu aies aim ! Voici le chapitre 3...

**Ivrian :** Ivrian OO ! Je suis très contente de te voir dans mes reviews ! D'habitude c'est moi qui « reviewse » tes fics... Je suis très flattée en tout cas ! (Toute fière baffe) Je suis donc très honorée que tu aies aimé ma fic, et j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre-là . (en passant, j'attends la suite de tes fics avec impatience moi aussi !)

**Philoue :** Kikou à toi aussi ! Chaud ?... Ouh là, me demande ce que tu vas dire pour ce chapitre Oo''' ! Mais je préviens quand même : il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette fanfic. Juste des petites allusions un peu... Bref, très digne du rating PG-13, quoi ! Mais sans plus. J'vois pas l'intérêt d'écrire un lemon quand on est mineure et qu'on aucune expérience en la matière (encore une baffe). Bon, sinon, celui qui se prend la tête avec ses hormones, c'est Ron... Draco, lui, au contraire, s'entend très bien avec les siennes (triple baffe). Tu sais moi non plus je suis pas une inconditionnelle du couple Ron/Draco mais bon ils sont si choux ensemble ! (Discours de vieille vicieuse... Encore au collège et déjà cet état d'esprit... Et encore... tu n'as pas encore lu ce chapitre...) Voili, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Lisandra :** Coucou Lisandra ! Merci d'avoir aimé le 2eme chapitre et j'espère que le 3e te plaira autant ! Sinon, pour « Fashion victims' love » à quand la suite ? Voilà, bye bye !

**Lily la Tigresse :** Moi aussi je suis pour la diversit ! Harry peut bien laisser Draco aux autres de temps en temps et vice versa, nan ? (baffe du siècle) Bon OK, je me tais et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-là aussi !

**SNAPESEXSYMBOLE : **Coucou ! Sympa le pseudo... Un jour j'écrirais un slash mettant en vedette Sevy... un jour... Pour le moment, voici le chapitre 3 !

**Inferno-Hell :** Chalut ! je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, et j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre-l !

**Vif d'or : Coucou**, je suis contente de te revoir là ! Je suis touchée de tes compliments, surtout sur ma façon d'écrire, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Bon, sinon, c'est vrai que Drago va très bien avec Harry, mais j'aime bien le voir changer de partenaire de temps en temps lol. Harry, lui, il est bien souvent avec Sevy (couple que j'aime tout autant) ! Lol. Enfin, je suis contente que tu t'intéresses quand même à un couple aussi peu commun, que je trouve très attachant malgré tout ! Voili, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre...

**Jade : **Salut ! Ma fic est terrible ? Ouah grand mot rougis... J'espère que tu penseras la même chose pour ce chapitre-là...

Au fait, je sais pas quelle cochonnerie mon ordi a attrapé, mais il rame et il beugue toutes les 3 minutes, y compris avec Word, mon logiciel de traitement de texte. Donc je vais avoir du retard forcé avec le chapitre 4 TT. Car je vais devoir écrire à la main et tout réécrire... quand mon ordi le voudra bien. Encore désolée du dérangement !

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Chapitre .03 : Colère, sentiments et orgueil

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, aux yeux de Ron. Depuis le fameux « incident » du matin, il n'avait plus vu le blond, peut-être du au fait qu'ils n'avaient plus de cours en commun. « Ou alors, il m'ignore... » En déduit Ron, découragé. Il fallait dire aussi que s'enfuir comme il l'avait fait n'avait pas été un acte très courageux, ni très digne d'un Gryffondor. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Rester là, à se bécoter avec le fils Malfoy, _peut-être même plus_... Ron frémit à cette idée. Il n'était pas du tout près à faire ce genre de chose. Tout de même, à cause du fameux blond, il reconnaissait avoir des sentiments pour les hommes ! Il s'était laissé embrassé, toujours par ce même blond !

« Bien sûr que j'ai trouvé cela agréable... Mais... Mais... Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. » Draco Malfoy était son meilleur ennemi, tout de même ! Il n'allait pas l'oublier si facilement ! « Et pourquoi pas ? » intimait une petite voix dans son cœur. Le roux tressaillit de plus belle et décida d'ignorer cette méchante petite voix.

Il avait une heure à passer en divination, il n'allait quand même pas se faire pousser par ses hormones comme cela avait été le cas le matin ! « Il y a un temps pour tout, par Merlin ! »

Malheureusement pour les élèves, Trelawney était revenue à la charge après le renvoi de « La grande inquisitrice » Ombrage. Et sans cesse, elle aimait prédire la mort ou de graves accidents à ses plus mauvais élèves, en particulier à Harry Potter, et à Ron Weasley. Ces deux-là, bien que lassés, s'en amusaient et cela leur permettaient d'avoir de bonnes notes à leurs devoirs respectifs en se prédisant des malheurs tous plus absurdes les uns que les autres !

Ron soupira. Quelle prédiction absurde Trelawney allait-elle encore déblatérer ? « Je viens de jeter Dr... Malfoy, et tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est suivre un cours de divination absurde ?! ... MERLIN !!!! J'ai bien dit « Je viens de jeter Draco » ?... Ah non, j'ai dit « Je viens de jeter Dr... Malfoy ». Ouf... MERDE C'EST ABSOLUMENT LA MEME CHOSE ! J'ai jeté Draco ! Bon, c'est pas vraiment le bon terme... Je me suis enfui, en courant. J'ai sûrement laissé un Draco plus que frustré... Frustr ? Oh là, il faut vraiment que je songe à me faire interner dans un asile psikatric... »

Il fallait se l'avouer, Ron était un peu lent à la détente. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'attirer l'attention - de cette manière en tout cas !- et encore moins d'un Malfoy... ça l'avait choqué, voilà tout.

- Bien le bonjour, chers élèves... Encore aujourd'hui je vais avoir l'honneur de vous enseigner l'art de se servir du 3ème œil, qui, je l'espère, sera ouvert pour la majorité d'entre vous en cette belle journée ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons...

Sursautant, Ron alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, qui, un peu inquiet lui demanda :

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Ron ?

« Mais oui, bien sûr Harry que ça va ! J'ai échangé plus d'un baiser avec Malfoy, j'ai apprécié, alors je me suis enfui à toute jambe et depuis il m'ignore, mais à part ça, tout va très bien, je t'assure ! »

- Oui, oui, bien sûr... Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Non, je sais pas... Tu es bizarre, depuis ce matin.

- Ah bon ? Je dois juste être un peu fatigué, c'est tout ! Je suis pressé que la dernière heure de cours se termine, quoi...

- C'est vrai que les emplois du temps de cette année sont horribles ! Potion en première heure et Divination en dernière heure du vendredi !

- Difficile de tenir, oui... (Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait, de ses emplois du temps, à cet instant-l !)

- Monsieur Weasley, avez-vous une remarque pertinente à faire partager à la classe ? demanda aimablement Trelawney.

- Euh... Non.

- Dans ce cas-là, vous allez vous aussi ouvrir votre livre page 92 et lire le chapitre 2 !

Ron s'abstint de commentaires et fit ce qu'elle avait demandé. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cette prof et ses cours stupides ! Il tenta de se pencher sur ce fameux chapitre 2.

_« Chapitre 2 : Anticiper les attitudes humaines selon les positionnement de Saturne et de Mars _

_Selon les différentes positions des astres de Saturne et de Mars, il est possible d'élucider un comportement humain qui ne se manifeste en effet qu'à cette période :_

_L'approche de Saturne sur Mars prouve un sentiment d'**attirance** qui met en valeur le **désir** qu'elles émettent pour rester en équilibre, et qui, de surcroît, permet une approche quasi**-charnelle **des deux étoiles. Ces sentiments **pénètrent **d'ailleurs dans l'âme humaine qui se rétracte plus ou moins à ces** ébats** **fusionnels**. Au contraire, la **frustration** qui émane des deux astres prouve que l'état de l'humain préfère une **position de dominé ou de dominant** face à cette **excitation** interprétée telle que nous le transmettons selon le **va et vient **des deux planètes._

_Par suite, prouver ce raisonnement en supposant une **relation** entre Jupiter et Neptune. » #1#(NDA :voir en bas de page)_

Ron, bouche bée, crut s'évanouir. C'était sûrement lui qui avait mal lu... Pour s'en convaincre, il parcourut une deuxième fois du regard le petit mais étonnant intitulé.

« Misère... C'est quoi ce cours carrément **glauque **! Ça va pas de jouer comme ça avec les hormones des gens ! C'est pas croyable... Si je lis entre les lignes comme je l'ai peut-être fait inconsciemment, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le résultat de mon « aventure » avec Malfoy ! »

Le pauvre roux déglutit faiblement. « Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de '' position de dominé ou de dominant '' et de '' va et...'' Oh par Merlin je vous en supplie sauvez-moi ! »

Merlin, brave homme, entendit les prières de Ron et fit sonner la cloche des fins des cours quarante minutes plus tard. Cela tombait sous le sens que ces quarante minutes avaient été un véritable supplice pour le pauvre Ron qui, victime de son imagination un peu trop débordante, avait eu une vue très ''déplaisante'' -selon lui- sur son avenir. « Faites pour ce que je crois avoir cru ne soit qu'un stupide effet de mes hormones, je vous en supplie !!! » Mais apparemment, c'en était trop pour son Merlin qui avait atteint son quota de bonnes actions quotidien. Ce qui le fit inévitablement croiser Draco Malfoy en personne (et seul !) dans un couloir menant à la grande salle où les élèves allaient dîner. Il tenta de l'ignorer, ayant tout de même pour solides arguments le fait que Harry et Hermione étaient présents. Il n'allait pas se jeter sur lui devant ses amis, quand même ? « Et pourquoi pas ? » intima la petite voix. Petite voix à laquelle il donna une magistrale paire de gifle mentale.

Draco passant devant eux, celui-ci ne put retenir l'habituelle petite remarque :

- Et bien, Saint-Potty, toujours accompagné de ses deux bouche-trous, à ce que je vois...

« Bouche-trou ? Il parle de ma langue dans sa bouche ce matin, l ? » Songea bien malgré lui Ron Weasley. Remarque qui aurait déconcerté Malfoy si elle avait été prononcée, remarque que Ron se garda bien de dire sous peine de connaître la plus grosse honte de toute sa -courte et misérable- vie !

Malfoy Fils sembla remarquer le malaise de Ron, et, l'air le plus méprisant et le plus dégoûté possible, il continua son chemin en bousculant allègrement ledit roux. Qui ne réagit pas. A quoi bon ? C'était sa faute si Malfoy était en colère. Mais était-ce vraiment sa faute si il avait peur de ses hormones... ? La question méritait d'être posée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, aujourd'hui, Malfoy ? Il est encore plus méprisable que d'habitude, s'étonna Hermione, qui décidemment faisait preuve d'une perspicacité sans faille.

- C'est les hormones, répondit intelligemment Harry.

Ce fut la goutte qui fait déborder le vase pour Ron Weasley.

- PAR PITIE, QU'ON NE ME PARLE PLUS D'HORMONES AUJOURD'HUI ! Hurla-t-il, exultant les petites bévues et autres situations cocasses de la journée.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés, surpris. « Et encore une gaffe de plus pour Ronald Weasley, hourra.... » Songea-t-il tristement en se demandant où il pourrait se procurer une corde et une poutre solide.

Ron Weasley, malgré tous ses efforts, n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il essayait de s'étouffer avec son oreiller, ou peut-être la cause de cette insomnie était le fils Malfoy.

« Quand même... Lui qui m'a sauté dessus ce matin... Voici qu'il m'ignore maintenant ! Une vraie girouette, ce type. Comment peut-on changer d'avis aussi rapidement ?... Hum... Peut-être devrais-je me taire... Après tout, c'est ma faute si j'en suis là, le coin de la taie d'oreiller dans la bouche, à traiter Draco de girouette... » Il réfléchit quelques instants. « Draco ? Depuis quand c'est ''Draco'' dans ma tête ? ''Peut-être depuis que tu t'es aperçu que tu l'aim... '' CETTE PETITE VOIX COMMENCE A ME TAPER SERIEUSEMENT SUR LES NERFS ! J'avoue avoir quelques sentiments hormonaux pour lui mais, de là à fonder une théorie pseudo-romantique sur mes sentiments pour lui digne du cœur de Trelawney.... Le cœur de Trelawney... ? Rah ça m'a jeté un froid tout d'un coup ! » Il tenta vainement de s'endormir. « Tout de même... ça serait bien si Draco, Malfoy ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ravalait son foutu orgueil et... Et quoi ? »

Mais pourquoi devait-il toujours penser à cette fouine blonde ? Le monde ne tournait quand même pas encore autour de lui !

La nuit allait encore être très longue pour Ron.

Dans la chambre privée du préfet des Serpentards aussi, le sommeil était dur à trouver. Draco n'avait pas envie de dormir. Cette journée avait été épouvantable. Pourtant, elle avait bien commencé. Cours de potion en première heure. Il avait été un peu inquiet lorsqu'il remarqua que Weasley était absent. [Inquiet ?... ....] Et il se réjouit lorsque celui-ci, en sueur, arriva dans le cachot avec dix bonnes minutes de retard. Il avait eu très envie de le taquiner. Au début, cela n'avait été qu'un simple jeu. Jouer avec les nerfs de Weasley, un passe-temps très intéressant. Seulement, son jeu s'était retourné contre lui. Il réalisa que le mot anodin « J'ai envie de toi » s'avérait être diablement vrai. Mais il s'en inquiéta bien peu. Draco Malfoy avait pour habitude de suivre le chemin de ses hormones, chemin qui semblait être les Portes de l'Enfer pour Ron Weasley. Mais Draco n'était-il pas un ange aux ailes noires ? Et ce fut tout naturel pour lui de suivre Ron à la fin des cours et l'emmener dans une salle vide pour enfin céder à l'envie qui lui tiraillait les entrailles depuis le matin. L'embrasser. Il était certain que Ron en avait autant envie que lui. Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi il l'avait repoussé comme une vulgaire chaussette ?! Le nom et les préjugés étaient-ils plus importants que le désir ?

Drago ouvrit les yeux, et regarda le plafond en jetant son oreiller, de fureur sur le sol. Geste très malin qu'il regretta ensuite pour ne plus avoir de ''truc confortable où mettre sa tête''. L'esprit vaguement embrumé, il se demanda si le torse de Ron Weasley pouvait convenir à la définition de ''truc confortable où mettre sa tête''. La réponse était plus qu'affirmative, il en était sûr. Puis il se souvint qu'il était en rage contre le roux et essaya d'oublier ses précédentes pensées. Peine perdue. Ron occupait TOUTES ses pensées. Même sa hargne était dirigée contre lui.

Malgré son orgueil et son ego d'une taille démesurée pour son âge, le blond n'arrivait pas à ignorer le roux. Cette journée, bien sûr, il avait réussi. Mais demain ? Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours ignorer Ron. C'était plus qu'une conquête d'un soir, un amant sans lendemain. Draco commençait à s'en douter, et cela lui faisait plutôt peur. Une relation longue durée, très peu pour les Malfoy avant le mariage.

Drago connaissait beaucoup de choses sur le désir et les amants que l'on « aimait » un soir. Mais l'amour... Il frémit imperceptiblement à cette pensée. Il ne savait rien de l'amour. L'amour, il n'en avait jamais reçu ou éprouvé. Il savait que de nombreuses personnes, une majorité de filles, « l'aimaient », à Poudlard. [ J'ai un physique avantageux et elles pensent m'aimer grâce à cela. Elles ne connaissent absolument pas mon caractère, mais ont le culot de penser qu'elles « m'aiment ». Mais c'est quoi l'amour ? Est-ce seulement l'envie d'embrasser une personne, de la désirer ? Dans ce cas-là, j'ai beaucoup aimé... Mais je ne pense pas vraiment que cela soit une parfaite définition. ]

Sur ce point-là, Drago était débutant au même titre que Ron l'était.

Mais il ne pensait pas que ses sentiments pour Ron Weasley soient de l'amour. C'était peut-être plus fort qu'une simple attirance, assez fort pour que ces sentiments durent plus longtemps qu'une soirée, mais de là à parler « d'amour »... Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, l'amour. Mais il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir. Avec qui... Un délicieux frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

**_A suivre..._**

****

_Et vi, déjà fini ! Dans les temps en tout cas ! Je vous préviens : la suite risque de mettre beaucoup plus qu'une semaine à arriver (voir au début de page merci). Bon, en tout cas, si vous voulez m'encourager ce qui serait gentil, vous pouvez laisser une review ! Bye bye et je vais essayer d'écrire la suite le plus vite possible ! _

_Nyo._

_#1# Voilà ce qui se passe quand on est fatiguée, qu'on lit trop G.T.O (manga avec un **humour** particulièrement développ sur tout ce qui touche aux filles, et à leurs anatomie...! Manga à succès, d'ailleurs, pour adolescents...), et qu'on veut se « lâcher » et dire les « grands mots » ! Lol ! J'avoue, je m'épate moi-même ! (Quoi ? Un peu de prétention à la Malfoy de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal ! A vous, non, à mes neurones... Quoi que, je savais pas qu'il m'en restait)_


	4. Une simple visite Et tout change

Un geste inattendu

_Coucou c'est moi ! Bon, moi, j'imagine que vous vous en foutez, et que c'est le chapitre 4 que vous voulez... Enfin, j'espère Oo ! _

**Disclaimer****_ : _****Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, rien à moi. Seul l'histoire que je vais vous raconter m'appartient !**

_Note 1 **: Entre « »  les pensées de Ron. **_

**_            Dans les chapitres précédents, j'ai remarqué que les astérisques (pour les pensées de Draco) ne s'affichaient pas sur TT... Donc excusez-moi si, au cours des chapitres précédents, la narration était confuse, car à cause de ce problème assez énervant, on avait l'impression d'avoir du POV Draco (ses pensées) en plein milieu de MA narration à moi. Voilà, désolée pour le dérangement, désormais les pensées de Draco seront entre [crochets]. Saleté de filtre de fanfiction  .   net ! _**

****

_Réponse aux reviews ! Merchiii encore!!! (Même si j'en ai eu beaucoup moins mais ch'en ai quand même eu lol) _

**Amano ai :** Coucou o ! Contente de te revoir ! Leur relation va nettement évoluer dans ce chapitre ! Oui, je sais, ça va vite, mais j'avais prévenu que cela ne serait qu'une pitite fic...  Enfin bon, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ! Voilà !

**SNAPESEXSYMBOLE : **Toujours aussi classe ton pseud' ! Je pense que quand j'aurais terminé cette fic, je ferais une fic avec Sevy... Bon je promets rien mais je vais essayer de faire quelque chose ! En attendant, je finis cette fanfic, ce qui devrait plus trop tarder lol. Bref, j'espère que ce chap. te plaira ! (et vi les contraires s'attirent)

**Lisandra :** Coucou Lisandra ! Et oui c'est bien moi qui a fait tout un cinéma sur les deux mots « Monsieur Blondinet » de fashion victims' love lol. Kwoa comment cha je vais une fixette sur Dray ?! ... Bon... juste un peu alors... ¤Baffe¤ J'sais pas, j'aime bien les blonds ténébreux (phrase de vieille perverse... à mon âge... je sens que mon état va pas s'améliorer en grandissant lol) ... 'Tout cas, j'espère que ce chap. te plaira aussi !

**Inferno-Hell : **Re-Kikou J'suis contente, je vois que tu avais reviewé aussi le chap 2 et que tu as aussi fait la même chose pour le 3ème, alors qui sait... Tu seras là pour celui-là auchi ? Bon, de toute façon, je te remercie beaucoup pour tes reviews c'est très gentil ! Et j'espère que ce chap. te plaira aussi !

**Vif d'or : **Coucou Vif' ! Tu me permets que je t'appelle Vif' ? Euh... Bon, en tout cas, Ron a pas fini de chauffer lol. Et j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi ! Si il y aura d'autre couple ? Ben, j'en avais un en tête, mais je suis pas sûre, enfin je verrais bien ! Lol, tu viens de me donner une idée Oo''... Merci d'être là pour cette fic et pour « Prends ton en-vol » (et j'ai finalement publié le chapitre 12 !!!) .

**MisssMalfoy :** Merci pour tes compliments ! (Rouzit...) Voici le chapitre 4 !

****

****

Je rappelle que cette fic est un slash Draco/Ron ! Donc ceux qui seraient éventuellement choqués... Par ici la sortie SVP!

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapitre .04 : Une simple visite... Et tout change

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

''Et les géants de l'ancienne cité, désormais capitale de notre pays, appelée Londres, firent le génocide des Kreatturs, ce qui fit appeler le ministre de la Magie de l'époque à agir contre ces assassins, nous sommes donc en 1602. Par la suite, les géants furent...''

 Ron soupira et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.  Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était toujours aussi long et ennuyeux. Pourtant, pour ce cours-ci sur les Géants, Ron s'était promis d'écouter. Il avait eu envie de savoir la vie des ancêtres d'Hagrid. Mais malheureusement, un cours assuré par Mr. Binns ne pouvait être intéressant, et malgré tous les efforts du roux, il se rendit compte que, comme d'habitude, il somnolait, et, comme d'habitude, il n'écoutait rien. « Pour une fois que j'étais assez motivé pour écouter un de ses cours... » Songea-t-il.  Il jeta un léger regard à Hermione, la seule élève que Poudlard n'aie jamais eu à résister à l'effet soporifique des paroles de Binns. Elle écoutait et prenait des notes rapidement. Il soupira une seconde fois et, pour la six cent soixante et unième fois de la journée, ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder vers une tête blonde qui n'était pas présente aux cours d'Histoire de la Magie des Gryffondors. « Ce crétin... Aujourd'hui aussi, il a fait comme si je n'existais pas... Il m'a encore ignoré superbement. Bon, **avant**, ça ne me gênait pas. Mais **maintenant**...  Maintenant, c'est plus pareil. Je n'ai plus envie qu'il m'ignore, quoi. » Il soupira. Si il n'avait plus envie qu'il l'ignore, pourquoi s'était-il enfui comme un voleur ?  Une malheureuse question qui n'aura peut-être pas de réponse, les méandres du cerveau de Ron Weasley étant trop épaisses.

  Il jeta un regard embrumé vers la montre fluorescente de Neville. 16 :25. « Encore trente-cinq insupportables minutes... » songea-t-il.

------

 Les insupportables trente-cinq minutes passèrent enfin sur une sonnerie libératrice, laissant échapper une trentaine d'élèves somnambules, Ron faisant partie du lot.

  Heureusement que c'était la dernière heure, il pourrait directement revenir dans son dortoir.

Il s'excusa auprès d'Harry et s'isola directement dans le dortoir, s'effondrant sur son lit. « Hum... J'en ai vraiment assez. Ce week-end, je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois, même pas pendant le repas. » Il réfléchit un instant. A cette heure-ci, les Serpentards devaient sûrement aller flâner quelque part dans Poudlard, entre eux. Inconsciemment, Ron se leva, murmura un vague 'Désolé, Harry' et chercha dans la valise de ce dernier. Après quelques minutes, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. La carte complète de Poudlard, des Maraudeurs. D'un coup de baguette magique, tout en disant ' Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises', il déverrouilla le précieux trésor.  Il chercha minutieusement le point 'Draco Malfoy' , s'attendant à ce qu'il soit avec des crétins comme Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et le reste, mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul.

- Hey, mais c'est juste à côté de la Tour Est, facile ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche-l ? Dit tout haut le roux. Mouais, pour plus de précaution, 'vais prendre la carte.

 Il s'excusa encore mentalement auprès de Harry, et fourrant la carte dans sa poche, il sortit de la tour des Gryffondors pour se diriger vers la tour Est. Comme ce n'était pas le couvre-feu,il pouvait encore librement se promener dans le château, et cela lui arrangeait bien la tâche ! De temps à autre, au détour d'un couloir vide, il jetait un coups d'œil à la carte pour voir si il était dans la bonne direction. Enfin, il se retrouva devant une porte en chêne massif. A coup sûr, Draco était ici. Il murmura un « Méfait accompli » à la carte, pris une profonde inspiration, et frappa à la porte.

 Il attendit un peu, et, soulagé, entendit un « entrez » un peu étonné.

 Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Et il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une chambre.

- Ouah, c'est... Vert ! laissa-t-il échapper.

La tapisserie était verte avec une bande argent, tandis qu'au milieu de la pièce trônait un lit à baldaquin, entièrement vert également. Il y avait quelques meubles qui remplissaient la pièce. Et, au milieu de ce magnifique ensemble, Draco Malfoy, couché sur son lit, regardait avec incrédulité Ron. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et bafouilla :

- Ah, euh... Salut...

 Un sourcil se haussa chez le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Weasley ? Et comment as-tu su où était ma chambre de préfet ? demanda-t-il, la voix plutôt froide.

- C'est un secret et ... Enfin c'est un secret pour la deuxième question, quant à la première... (les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge) euh... et bien... je ne sais pas trop.

 Draco croisa ses mains derrière sa tête, contre le mur.

- Dans ce cas-là, tu vas pouvoir partir, si tu ne ' sais pas trop'.

- Non !...

 « Merde. » C'était partit tout seul.

 Malfoy continuait de le fixer, de son regard inexpressif. Et puis sans crier gare, il se leva lentement et se retrouva à 5 centimètre de Ron, qui instinctivement recula, et son dos se cogna contre la porte.

- De quoi 'non', Weasley... ? murmura Draco.

 Le cœur de Ron doubla sa cadence.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non, répéta Ron, obstinément.

[Il est têtu.] Songea distraitement Draco. [Voyons voir jusqu'où se limite son obstination...] Et, sans se retenir plus longtemps,  il déposa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles du roux, qui se figea au contact. Draco était déçu. [Je le croyais plus borné que ça.] Mais Ron l'était, et il retint les lèvres du blond, en les mordillant doucement, quand celui-ci voulut reculer. Une joie indescriptible s'empara de Malfoy fils. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, et pourtant, Draco se surprit à être soulagé. Bien qu'il n'en laissa rien montrer.

  Ron tourna un peu la tête, et se décida à parler, avant que Draco ne puisse croire qu'il le rejetait.

- Euh... Malfoyjevoulaispaspartirl'autrejour, dit-il précipitamment.

- Hein ?

 Ils se regardaient, tous deux surpris. Et puis, cela partit d'un coup. Ron éclata de rire devant l'air étonné de Malfoy.

- Tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond, légèrement énervé.

- Je me disais juste que... (Ron reprit une bouffée d'air) Pfffffffh .... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! (Et il continua son fou rire)

  Malfoy, d'abord éberlué, rit à son tour. Quiconque, par n'importe quel moyen, serait passé dans cette chambre se serait demandé combien de verres avaient bu Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy pour rire ainsi -ensemble.

  Essuyant une dernière larme -de rire, faut-il vraiment le préciser ?-, Ron reprit une dernière fois son souffle, calmé.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois rire franchement, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

 Draco eut un sourire malicieux.

- Et tu aimes ? demanda-t-il.

 « Beuh ? » fut la seule pensée cohérente de Ron. « ... Ah, il attend une réponse... » Fut sa deuxième pensée de la seconde.

- Ben euh... Enfin... ça te va bien -enfin mieux-  que ton air habituel, dit-il, rougissant.

- Moi aussi j'aime t'entendre rire. Répondit Draco, mystérieux.

 Le blond s'approchait de nouveau de 'l'espace vital' de Ron. Et ce fameux espace fut franchi quand Draco passa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux de feu de Ron. Puis, lentement, ce fut au tour de Draco de parler en premier.

- ça te dérange ?

 L'esprit quelque peu embrumé de Ron mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

- Quoi ?

- Que nous soyons deux garçons.

 Le roux ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis, il entreprit de répondre :

- Pas ... Vraiment... Enfin, je pensais que ça me dérangeait, mais... Je crois que finalement, tu avais raison l'autre jour... Je suis gay.

 Draco écouta en silence.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

 Ron fixa son regard dans celui de Draco. Les yeux bleus de Ron n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec les deux iris tempête de Draco, à part cette légère nuance dans ses yeux. Mais ces deux regards se complétaient, se cherchaient.

- Il y a tellement de chose qui nous sépare, murmura le roux.

- Tant que ça ? Insista le blond.

- ... Je ne sais plus. C'est vrai que là, je ne compte qu'un pas et demi.

 Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Draco sourit. Et l'embrassa encore. Le baiser, cette fois-ci, était plus passionné, plus impatient. Leur langue se faufilèrent presque timidement les deux premières secondes et devinrent beaucoup plus curieuses, Draco se rendant compte que Ron ne le repoussait pas, et Ron se rendant compte qu'il appréciait les baisers du blond.

  Les mains de Draco jouant avec ses mèches rousses, Ron décida, lui aussi, de toucher les mèches de son ex-ennemi. Leurs mains respectives s'égarant dans les cheveux, ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, ne cessant pas pour autant leurs baisers. Rien à l'instant n'aurait pu arrêter leurs flammes, et ils ne désiraient qu'une seule chose : s'embraser dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

  La bouche du blond dévia sa trajectoire et descendit dans le cou plutôt brûlant de-celui-avec-qui-il-voulait-passer-sa-nuit. Il embrassa, d'abord légèrement, chaque millimètre de la gorge offerte, puis, entendant des gémissements de la bouche du roux, força un peu plus la peau, la mordillant et la suçotant, tandis que les doigts de Ron se crispaient dans sa chevelure blonde.

- Ah, Draco...

 Celui-ci arrêta sa douce torture, arrachant des grognements de frustration.

- Continue... supplia Ron.

- Appelle-moi encore par mon prénom, murmura Draco, la voix aussi rauque de désir que celle de Ron.

- Dracooo...

- Encore !

- Draco... Continue avant que je ne fasse une bêtise ! Grogna le roux.

 Le blond étouffa un rire et consentit enfin à reprendre ses activités, se ravissant des soupirs de contentement de son... [Amant. Ron Weasley, mon amant...]

 Ils se traînèrent lentement près du lit, mais restèrent juste devant. Draco, les gestes brusques et enfiévrés, enleva la robe de Ron et grogna lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il portait une chemise et un pantalon en dessous. Ron, dans un état de fièvre avancée lui aussi, enleva à son tour la robe du blond, et ravala sa salive lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne portait qu'un simple boxer. Pestant contre les boutons de la chemise de Ron, Draco entreprit de le déshabiller.

  Quand enfin il y arriva (avec l'aide de Ron), ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit.

  Quant à la scène qui suivit... On en retiendra deux longs cris d'extase après un moment qui leur sembla durer une éternité, ce qui en disait suffisamment long sur ce qui s'était passé...

  Epuisé, Draco se laissa tomber sur son amant - car c'était bien ce qu'était Ron. Avec un sourire heureux, il se dit que le torse du roux était vraiment une très bonne définition de ' truc confortable où mettre sa tête'. [Maintenant, j'en suis sûr...  Ce n'est pas que du simple désir. Non...] Et sur ces pensées, il s'endormit, sa tête toujours posée contre le torse de Ron qui se soulevait et se rabaissait à un rythme régulier, ses bras enlaçant le Blond, puisqu'il était déjà dans les bras de Morphée - ou plutôt, dans les bras de Draco.

**_A suivre..._**

****

_Bon... c'était l'avant-dernier chapitre snif, (je ne sais pas encore si je vais écrire un épilogue.) Je suis désolée pour celles qui s'étaient attendus à un lemon, mais comme je l'ai dit dans les chap. précédents, je suis un peu trop jeune pour en écrire un (Note : j'ai 13 ans... Donc soyez déjà heureuses que j'écrive ce genre de chapitres lol). _

_ Voilà, donc, dernier chapitre bientôt... Ah, ça passe vite la vie... ¤baffe¤ oki oki, me tais ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez aim !_

_A bientôt au chapitre suivant !_

_Nyo _


	5. Je t'aime

Un geste inattendu

_Voici le dernier chapitre... OUH LE RETARD !! Je suis désolée ! La fin des vac' est passée si rapidement, que la rentrée est venue avec son lot de boulot en plus... Mais, le voici, le chapitre 5, dernier chapitre, même si je ne sais pas si il y aura un épilogue. --' Merci pour les reviews, vous m'avez éberlué car elles sont très nombreuses! Merci beaucoup ! _

**Réponses aux reviews**

****

**Ninou**** :** Merci Je suis contente de voir que mes efforts pour rendre la fic intéressante ont aboutis... J'espère que ce chap. te plaira !

**Amano Ai :** Kikou ! Et vi ils sont ensembles ! Ce n'est qu' une pitite fic, c'est pour ça, ça va vite ! Et voici déjà le dernier chapitre... soupir. En tout cas merci pour m'avoir reviewé tout au long de la fic !

**SNAPESEXSYMLBOLE : **Et vi, j'ai 13 ans ! C'est ptêt pour ça que je suis aussi lente à écrire Oo'.... M'enfin, voici le dernier chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira :D Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles !

**Vif d'or : **Et vi, c'est déjà terminé... Pitite fic qui m'aura bien amusée, en tout cas. Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là pour me reviewer, ça me faut chaud au cœur ! Et même si cette fic n'est pas un draco/harry, je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé quand même !

**Mifibou : **Et oui, c'est bien ce que je suis, une jeune fille... Lol. J'aime beaucoup écrire, et même si je fais pas mal d'erreurs, je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plait quand même ! Et rassure-toi : cette fic a une fin joyeuse ! Parce que je n'aime pas du tout les dark fics, moi aussi ça me rend trop triste lol '' J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce dernier chapitre...

**MisssMalfoy :** Voici la suite ! Avec beaucoup de retard, certes, mais elle est là quand même merci pour ta review :D !

**Talim**** :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, la preuve : voici l'ultime chapitre... 'BAFFE' lol. J'espère que tu l'aimeras ! Et que tu trouves que c'est toujours aussi bien écrit - !

**Lindowel**** :** Coucou ! C'est vrai que les fics Draco/Ron sont rares et on n'a pas vraiment l'impression d'aimer ce couple au début, mais au final je les trouve bien ensemble ' ! Tu trouves ma fic drôle :3 ? Rah, merci ! J'ai sué pour essayer de faire des trucs qui font pas trop pitié... En tout cas, un gros merci pour ta review !

**Angel of shadow :** 13 ans, ouais Vi, les slashs c'est cool, et j'essaye de faire en sorte que cela ne soit pas choquant... Merci.

**Skyblack4 :** Ouais, ce couple est génial ! T'as raison ! C'est pour cela que j'ai fait une fic sur celui-ci ! DRACO & RON POWA !

**Sinister**** Katsuya : **Voichi la suite et fin :D J'espère que tu l'aimeras !

**Nat88 :** à quand la suite ? Bah... maintenant XD BAF ! Voil j'espère que tu aimeras :D

**Aura Shiny : **Oki pour ta fic, que je considère comme une référence pour les fics Draco/Ron ! En tout cas, c'est un honneur pour moi de voir une review de toa Oo ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre !

_--------------------------------_

Chapitre 5 : Je t'aime

_--------------------------------_

Lorsque Ron se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et le chant des oiseaux résonnait dans ses oreilles. Légèrement sonné, il essaya de s'étirer en se relevant un peu sur ses coudes, mais un poids sur son torse l'en empêcha. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et il faillit s'étrangler en baillant, durant l'espace de quelques secondes.

Draco Malfoy, tranquillement affalé sur lui, dormait, sa poitrine se relevant et se rabaissant à un rythme régulier contre lui.

Le visage de Ron prit des couleurs lorsque lui revint en mémoire les 'évènements' de la soirée de la veille. Mais il ne semblait pas si gêné que cela et paraissait même heureux. « Si on m'avait dit, une semaine plus tôt, que je me retrouverais dans le lit de Draco Malfoy, le chant des oiseaux dans les oreilles... »

Il sembla terrifié un instant.

« Et si Draco se fichait de moi ? Et si il profitait de cette situation, et qu'il le raconterait à tout le monde ?... »

Malgré lui, Ron ne put s'empêcher d'angoisser. Draco était après tout celui qui s'était moqué tant de fois de lui et de sa famille.

Un visage ensommeillé, aux cheveux blonds retombant sur son front, et aux yeux argent le tira de ses pensées.

- Bonjour, lui dit Ron en souriant.

Draco lui rendit son sourire en se relevant un peu. Il s'assit à côté du roux en passant une main négligente dans ses cheveux clairs.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda Ron, ne se rendant compte que trop tard du sens de cette question.

- La meilleure depuis très longtemps, répondit Draco avec un sourire entendu.

Devant l'air embarrassé de Ron, Draco sourit de plus belle et déposa un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné sur ses lèvres, comme pour le dissuader de ses doutes. Ron eut un sourire timide, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable..

« Et voilà, il me trouve con. Je suis le roi des idiots. Je bosse pour avoir les ASPICs de la bêtise. Je suis l'imbécillité concentrée en un Weasley. Je suis... »

- Un problème ? demanda Draco en voyant son amant froncer les sourcils.

- Oui ! Euh non, je voulais dire non...

« Ron Weasley, roi des cons ET des gaffeurs. »

Ce fut au tour du blond de froncer les sourcils. Il y a un problème ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ?

- Hein ? Rien, rien du tout, je te le jure ! Assura celui-ci en souriant d'un air embarrassé.

- Tu mens aussi bien que Neville Londubat. Constata Draco.

- Ah parce que t'as eu aussi Neville ?!

Draco retint un rire.

- Pff... T'es con... réussit-il à dire.

- ça, je le savais déjà.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher une seconde de plus, le blond s'écroula de rire. Ron se donna lui-même une seconde pour se jeter sur lui à coups de chatouille dans le cou. Ils luttèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes lorsque Ron s'arrêta soudain et sembla réfléchir. Draco, ne ressentant plus l'envie extrême de rire pour cause d'interruption de chatouillis, la tête dans l'oreiller, la releva et regarda le roux d'un air interrogateur. Comme il n'y avait toujours aucune réaction de la part de l'avant-dernier Weasley, il décida de se relever lentement, s'approchant sournoisement du cou du roux. Tout à sa réflexion, Ron ne le remarqua pas et demanda :

- Dis... Tu n'as rien fait avec Neville, au moins ?

Les yeux écarquillés, ce fut au tour de Draco de prendre en main l'opération chatouille sur 'l'ennemi'.

-----

A l'autre bout du château, quelques Gryffondors passablement inquiets se posaient quelques questions.

- Il est mort ! S'exclama Dean Thomas.

- Non, il a été capturé par un troll, répliqua Seamus Finnigan, plus optimiste.

- Il est resté coincé par Rogue ? demanda (le fameux) Neville Londubat, moins inventif que ses amis, mais tout aussi inquiet.

- Arrêtez de dire des bêtises, il a fait une chute de balais de plus de cinquante mètres, intervint Lavande Brown, suivie des gloussements excités de Parvati Patil.

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER, OUI ? VOUS PARLEZ DE MON MEILLEUR AMI ! Hurla Harry Potter, scandalisé.

Des regards compatissants lui furent accordés, tandis qu'Hermione Granger secouait la tête, visiblement agacée, laissant échapper quelques marmonnements proche du 'non, mais vraiment...'.

- Vas-y, tu n'as qu'à dire ce qui lui est arrivé, Miss Je-sais-tout, lança Parvati Patil, agressive (Ce qui était relativement rare).

- C'est évident, répondit-elle, l'air exaspéré.

- Parle pour toi, bougonna Dean Thomas en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

- Dis, dis !!! Cria presque Lavande Brown, entre deux gloussements, l'excitation que lui procurait les ragots frôlant l'hystérie.

Hermione se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique.

- Je suis sûre que Ron va très bien. Bon, je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

Des grognements exaspérés et de très distincts ' Miss Je-sais-tout' suivirent sa sortie de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-----

Draco, partagé entre l'amusement et l'énervement, regardait le roux s'agiter partout dans sa chambre de Préfet, faisant des allers et venues dans la salle de bain, une brosse à dent dans la main droite, tandis qu'il essayait vainement d'enfiler un pantalon de la main gauche. Le blond, quant à lui, n'était pas aussi pressé stressé, oui ! et il était encore affalé dans son lit, les draps négligemment éparpillés autour de lui.

Ron poussa un hurlement de chien battu lorsque son pantalon se déchira tandis que l'un de ses genoux dépassait d'une couture qui pendait lamentablement.

- Ma baguette, vite, ma baguette ! Où est-elle passée ? Tout est contre moi aujourd'hui, ça c'est sûr, c'est la faute de Trelawney ! (Draco était en train de ce demander ce que venait faire Trelawney dans sa malchance lorsque le redoutable roux se retourna subitement vers lui:) Et toi, surtout, ne m'aide pas !

Le blond soupira d'un air résigné de celui qui part dans un pays inconnu convertir des barbares et sortit de son lit. Ron, excédé, hurla un 'ET HABILLE-TOI !'

Il peut parler, lui, alors qu'il n'arrive même pas à enfiler un pantalon... songea Draco, en prenant quelques affaires dans son armoire pour ensuite partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il entendit enfin Ron crier un '_Reparo_ !' , et sourit. Il n'y avait pas réellement besoin de sourire, mais Malfoy fils se sentait d'excellente humeur, peut-être même plus. Il était... Heureux.

Il crut percevoir un 'DEPECHE-TOI PAR MERLIN !' et se dit que Ron était quelqu'un d'adorable, surtout au réveil, et doté, par-dessus le marché, d'une voix délicieusement mélodieuse.

-----

Ron était enfin prêt, après une dizaine de minutes de combat acharné contre son pantalon, sa baguette magique un instant introuvable, entre deux 'DRACO DEPECHE-TOI FLEMMARD !'.

Ledit flemmard sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

- Dé-stresse un peu, Ronny, dit tranquillement Draco.

- 'Ronny' ? C'est quoi ça ?! Et puis, je te signale qu'il est 8 heures, que mes amis doivent se demander où je suis passé alors que les cours commencent dans trente minutes et...

Ron s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase. Draco le dévisageait, amusé, une serviette autour de la nuque, les cheveux encore humides retombant dans son cou, et une autre autour des hanches.

- Et ? demanda Draco.

Ron déglutit.

« Il le fait exprès, j'en suis sûr. Il veut que je sois en retard, que mes amis me renient parce que je ne pourrais pas répondre à leurs questions, que je sois seul comme une larve, que je rate mes ASPICs et que maman m'envoie une vingtaine de beuglantes tandis que papa, pris de honte, décide de démissionner et de vendre le Terrier et... Et par Merlin, il est trop sexy ! »

- Et... Commença Ron.

S'approchant de Lui, Draco le regarda encore fixement.

- J'attends, Ronald Weasley.

- Moi aussi, fut la seule réponse du roux.

Et franchissant la limite qui le séparait de Draco, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco sourit et s'éloigna un instant.

- Je croyais que tu étais pressé...

- Hmm.

Malicieux, le blond s'éloigna de Ron.

- Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard, quand même...

Et il s'éloigna tout à fait vers son armoire.

- Draco ! Salet ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Hurla Ron.

Cela étant dit, il boutonna le dernier bouton de sa chemise, et d'un air digne, réussit à enfiler sa robe de sorcier du premier coup. Il prit sa baguette et posant un dernier regard sur son blond-rien-qu-à-lui, partit de la chambre du Préfet en chef des Serpentards.

Lorsque Draco entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer, il soupira, et réfléchit, une jambe dans un pantalon. La situation était plutôt ambiguë. Mais ses sentiments pour Ron... Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Désormais, il savait comment nommer ces sensations, qu'il ressentait. Qu'importe, il les assumerait jusqu'au bout, envers et contre tous.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, dans le silence de sa chambre.

------

Lorsque Ron entra dans la salle des Gryffondors, des acclamations résonnèrent dans ses oreilles.

- Ron !! T'es vivant ?! Où t'étais pass ! On s'inquiétait pour toi, nous ! Hurlèrent cinq ou six voix à l'unisson.

- De quoi ? Mais... tenta de parler le pauvre Weasley.

- Où t'étais, où t'étais, où t'étais, où t'étais, où t'étais, où t'étais ? demanda Parvati Patil.

- Outét ? Euh... je suis vivant et en bonne santé, et euh... -Il tentait vainement de changer de sujet- les amis, il est 8 :25, nous avons cours de botanique dans cinq minutes...

Hurlements outrés dans la salle. Le petit monde sortit de la salle des Gryffondors, en direction du parc.

- PAR MERLIN ! ON VA AVOIR UNE COLLE COLLECTIVE ! Cria Seamus Finnigan.

Mais Chourave n'était pas aussi à cheval sur les minutes de retard que Rogue, et elle ne se contenta que de les réprimander un peu.

Ron soupira. Que faisait Draco à cette heure-ci ? Avait-il décidé de sécher la première heure ? « Ça ne serait pas étonnant. Il s'en fiche pas mal... D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment il fait. Ok, moi aussi je m'en fiche, mais maman, ELLE, ne s'en fiche pas... » Et Ron soupira à nouveau, de résignation cette fois. « Vivement ce soir... » Pensa-t-il, sans aucune arrière-pensée... Bon, juste un petit peu, alors.

-------

À table, le midi, Ron essayait tant bien que mal de manger en n'essayant de ne pas trop fixer son regard sur le Blond qui était à l'autre bout de la salle, qui lui, par contre, faisait beaucoup moins d'efforts et dévorait littéralement le roux des yeux.

- Hey Ron ! T'as vu comment te regarde Malfoy ?! Je suis sûr qu'il va te faire encore un mauvais tour après le repas ! Dit Dean Thomas, l'air lugubre.

- Heu... J'en suis pas si sûr... Murmura Ron.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Dean qui n'avait pas entendu.

- J'ai dit 'ça c'est sûr' ! dit Ron d'une voix plus forte.

- Ah, ouais ! Fit le garçon avant de se remettre à parler avec Seamus.

Le roux leva la tête de son assiette et regarda le blond. Celui-ci, interceptant son regard, lui sourit.

- Ron, ça va ? demanda une voix inquiète à sa gauche.

- Heindequoimaisnonmaispasdutout... fit précipitamment Ron en tournant vivement la tête.

Harry fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'Hermione, qui était assise à la gauche de Harry, laissa échapper un rire.

- Euh... Ron ? Tenta le pauvre Survivant.

- Si ça va très bien, je t'assure ! Le rassura Ron. (C'était la stricte vérité) « Pourquoi j'irais mal, hein ? Je suis avec un type formidable ! » Songea-t-il, un air béat sur le visage.

- ça, je n'en doute pas ! Répondit Hermione, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Mais Hermione, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est ailleurs, en ce moment ? Insista Harry.

- Bien sûr qu'il est ailleurs ! dit Hermione en souriant.

Ils avaient oublié la présence de Ron et parlaient de lui à la troisième personne.

- Et ça ne t'étonne pas plus que ça ?

- Si il est heureux comme ça, pourquoi je serais étonnée ? Demanda Hermione.

- Euh... Ouais, ne put qu'approuver Harry, ne comprenant pas très bien où voulait en venir Hermione.

Quant à Ron, il avait désormais les yeux écarquillés. « Elle sait ! Elle sait ! Elle sait ! Elle sait ! Elle sait ! Elle... »

Et ce fut la tête lourde qu'il quitta la table en courant, sous l'œil toujours aussi amusé d'Hermione, et sous l'air toujours aussi végétatif de Harry.

-------

Quelque part, dans la tour Est. Vingt heures trente.

- MAIS ELLE SAIT !

- Et alors ? Elle n'avait pas l'air choquée... répondit tranquillement Draco.

Minute de silence.

- Mais...

- Elle s'en fiche que l'on soit ensemble.

- Mais...

- Je le sais, ça se voit. Insista Draco.

- Mais...

- Embrasse-moi au lieu de jouer à l'abruti ! Abandonna Draco.

Ron renonça à son argumentation et fit ce qu'il lui demandait de faire.

-------

- Draco...

- Qu'y a-t-il Ron ?

- Je crois que je t'aime.

- Tu '_crois_' seulement ?

Minute de réflexion.

- Non.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Sourire chez le blond, et chez le roux.

- D'après toi... commença Ron après un instant de silence.

- Hmm ?

- Comment elle a fait, Hermione, pour deviner ?

- Tu sais, m'amour, je m'en fiche un peu...

- Mouais. T'as raison.

- Je sais.

- ...

Il ne répond pas ? Se demanda Draco. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit Ron, les yeux clos, se tenant contre lui. Alors, il ferma lui aussi les yeux, un sourire franc aux lèvres.

**_FIN _**

****

_...  
Je n'y crois pas... J'AI TERMINE LA FIC !!! INCROYABLE ! Ça me laisse comme un vide à la place du cœur... En tout cas, je vous remercie beaucoup pour ceux qui m'ont reviewé dès le début, ceux qui ont rejoints la lecture en cours de route, et ceux qui ont lu sans reviewer mais qui ont aimé quand même _

_Voilà, donc, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du dernier chapitre, si vous avez aimé la fic, bref ! Ah, au fait, je ne sais toujours pas si il y aura un épilogue... En fait, cela peut sembler marrant de mettre, dans cet épilogue, comment a fait Hermione pour deviner, ou la réaction de Harry quand Ron le lui dira... Ou encore la fin de l'année avec les aspics... Enfin, je ne sais pas trop, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! _

_Voilà, c'est « tout » ce que j'ai à dire ! à bientôt ! _

_Nyo. _


End file.
